wmsikaw3afandomcom_de-20200214-history
RIPE/CORE
RIPE/CORE RIPE Die Réseaux IP Européens sind eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft zur Koordination des Internets, die Ursprung der ersten Regional Internet Registry war. Sie entstand als Kooperation der Betreiber von Rechnernetzen mit dem Internet Protocol in Europa zwecks Schaffung eines gesamteuropäischen Netzes dieser Technik. Vorsitzender ist Robert Blokzijl, der an Netzen für Physiker wie sich selbst arbeitete. Das Gründungstreffen fand am 22. Mai 1989 statt. 14 Personen nahmen teil. Als beispielhaft wurde damals eine Netzkopplung mit 64 kBit/s vorgestellt, die von EUnet, NORDUnet, HEPnet und EARN gemeinsam genutzt wurde. Vom EARN stammte 1992 die Anschubfinanzierung für das RIPE Network Coordination Centre (RIPE NCC). Von 1990 bis 1992 waren die RIPE ein Teil der Réseaux Associés pour la Recherche Européenne (RARE), was das RIPE NCC zunächst blieb. Die RIPE beschliessen im Konsens von Arbeitsgruppen Empfehlungen an das RIPE NCC. Seit 1997 kostet die Teilnahme an Treffen der RIPE eine Gebühr. Seit 2001 dauern die Konferenzen fünf Tage. Im Mai 2009, zwanzig Jahre nach dem ersten Treffen, nahmen rund 400 Personen teil.RIPE NCC Zu den dieser Organisation untergeordneten Firmen gehört die Non-Profit-Organisation Réseaux IP Européens Network Coordination Centre (RIPE NCC). Internet Registry (RIR), zuständig für die Vergabe von IP-Adressbereichen und AS-Nummern in Europa, dem Nahen Osten und Zentralasien. Die Organisation wurde 1992 in Amsterdam als Non-Profit-Organisation gegründet. Übergeordnete Organisationen sind RIPE, welche die Handlungsrichtlinien für RIPE NCC festlegt, und ICANN für alle Fragen zu IP-Adressbereichen und AS-Nummern. Zur Vergabe von IPv4-Adressen hat die ICANN dem RIPE NCC 39 /8-Netze zugeteilt (entspricht insgesamt 39·224 = 654.311.424 IPv4-Adressen). Aus diesen Bereichen werden Adressblöcke an Local Internet Registries (LIR) zugewiesen, die ihrerseits ihre Endkunden bedienen. Die Organisation listet auf ihrer Website alle vorhanden LIRs nach Ländern geordnet auf. Eine Privatperson, eine Firma oder eine sonstige Organisation, die IP-Adressen benötigt, muss sich an eine LIR wenden oder selbst RIPE-Mitglied werden. RIPE NCC finanziert sich aus den Beiträgen der angeschlossenen Mitglieder, meist Internet Service Provider, Hochschulen und Großunternehmen der IT-Branche. Neben der Zuweisung von Adressblöcken ist RIPE NCC auch für die Datenbank verantwortlich, die alle von RIPE NCC vergebenen IP-Adressbereiche enthält. Über den auf der Website zugänglichen Whois-Dienst kann jedermann ermitteln, wem ein bestimmter Adressbereich zugeordnet ist. Zu jedem Adressbereich sind dort Informationen wie Besitzer, Ansprechpartner sowie deren Postanschriften, E-Mail-Adressen und Telefonnummern hinterlegt. Die fünf Regional Internet Registries; der gelbe Bereich umfasst die Zuständigkeit des RIPE NCC RIPE NCC ist eine von fünf Regional Internet Registries. Im Oktober 2003 wurde von diesen RIRs die Number Resource Organization (NRO) gegründet, die der internen Koordination und Kommunikation dient sowie die Interessen der RIRs gegenüber ICANN vertritt. CORE CORE is a not-for-profit membership association of Internet domain name registrars. It develops, operates and promotes resources for domain names, be it for registrars, for registries or for domain name holders. CORE's statutory purpose is to operate, on a cost-recovery basis, a shared registration system (SRS) for Internet domain names. CORE was created in 1997 based on the Generic Top-Level Domains Memorandum of Understanding (MoU) in order to launch new names spaces. CORE is a Registrar accredited by the Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN) and currently operates as a registrar for domain names. The CORE SRS enables CORE members to access to registries in real time and to maintain the domain holder and contact information in a shared database linked to a common Whois server structure. CORE members share the SRS as a technical resource but compete in terms of price and level of service and marketing. CORE does not interact directly with domain registration applicants. Lists of CORE members organized by various criteria can be found on [http://corenic.org/find.htm http://corenic.org/find.htm]. Along with its members, CORE has been an active participant in the ICANN, the DNSO and Registrar Constituency processes. CORE supports the launch of new TLDs in a responsible manner and the recognition of TLDs as resources to be managed in the public trust.